A Tremendous Betrayal
by TigerRates
Summary: A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. However, what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake? *Bolding issues within chapters 9, 10, and 11 have been fixed*
1. Chapter 1: Training

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. However, what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball (Z, GT, etc.) or any of its characters except my OC's, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 1: Training**

**~Trunks POV~**

"Boy. Get up. You will be training today."

Vegeta. My father. Great. Lovely way to start out my morning. I groaned and rolled over, pretending I hadn't heard my father speak. This turned out to be a mistake, which I realized when I felt freezing water poured on my face. I sprang up and yelled:

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Why do I even bother asking?

"You don't ignore _me _and get away with it, brat. Get dressed and meet me in the gravity room in ten minutes. If you are late, you _will_ regret it." My father spoke, monotone as usual.

"Dad. It's 4:30 a.m." I stated.

"Your point... being?" He asked. I groaned once again. I knew I had fallen behind on my training, but my father hadn't bothered me _too_ much about it... I should have expected that the peace wouldn't last.

"People tend to enjoy _sleeping_ at this hour." I replied, and immediately regretted it. My fathers eyes immediately hardened, and while his next reply was calm, it was cold enough to send a chill up anyone's spine.

"The business of others does not concern me. You _will_ get dressed and you _will_ join me in the gravitational chamber. Right _now_." Arguing with my father would be pointless.

"Fine. You win." I grumbled. To avoid seeing my fathers victorious smirk, I quickly got out of bed, turned away, and said, "I'll meet you in the chamber in ten minutes." I heard my father leaving the room, so I got dressed in my usual training attire and dragged myself to the gravity chamber. The moment I stepped into the room, a punch was thrown at my face. I was surprised, but managed to avoid the punch. My father began to attack ruthlessly, and I quickly realized that he would not be going easy today. I continued to dodge his attacks and counter them with my own. Every time I made a mistake or was hit by an attack, father would yell about how weak and useless I was. Not what I wanted to hear, to say the least. Eventually, I became fed up with this training "system" and blew my top. As my father attempted to punch me from the left, leaving his face exposed, I rammed my fist into his face, sending the Prince of Saiyajins flying into a wall.

"Enough!" I screamed. "I _refuse_ to put up with your insults another moment!" With that, ignoring the cold expression on my fathers face, I stomped out of the gravity chamber, fuming, only to come face to face with my mother. Quickly, I put on a fake smile.

"Good morning mother!" I say cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Well, originally I came to call you two to breakfast... Your father forced you to train, didn't he?" My mother asked. Oops... apparently my earlier facial expression hadn't switched swiftly enough.

"Oh, it's nothing mother! Don't worry about it!" I assured her. I could see she wouldn't give up that easily. My mother was a stubborn woman. Attempting to change the subject, I said, "So, you said something about breakfast?"

"Yes." She answered. "Vegeta, come on! Breakfast is served!" Bulma called over my shoulder. Father didn't need to be told twice. Any mention of food immediately snaps him out of training. Grumbling something inaudible, father brushed by mother and myself. I sighed, and walked after him, leaving my mother frowning at us as we walked away.

**~Later at Breakfast (9 a.m)~**

The silence was so tense that it could probably have been cut with a knife. As we ate, I watched mother staring intently at my father, him pretending not to notice. After the fifth serving, my father silently rose from the table and started off to the gravitational chamber. Then, he stopped, and without turning his head said:

"Boy. Hurry up. Your training session has not been completed yet."

"Father, but..." I started to counter, but he cut me off.

"Do not dare _but_ me. If you can not bare a bit of training, then you do not deserve to call yourself a saiyajin, nor claim the title of my son."

"Vegeta!" Mother intervened. "Don't you dare say that to _our_ son! He has trained, leave him be for a while!"

"Woman, you understand nothing of training, a mere four hours of training is _nothing_ for a saiyajin." Vegeta replied.

"He's 16! You can't expect him to..."

"To what? The brat has grown _weak_ and _soft_ since Buu has been defeated." Father said, shooting a disgusted glare at me. "What is he going to do when the next threat shows up? Let Kakarots brats do all the work? I think _not_." By this point, I had heard enough. I stood up and walked out of the house, taking off into the air.

"T-Trunks wait!" Mother yelled after me, but I ignored her. Soon enough I was out of ear shot. I flew off in the direction of Goten's house, intending to stay there until I, and hopefully my father cooled off. Little did I know, I was being watched.

**~? POV~**

"Hmm... Interesting, this one. This little situation has potential... I ought to keep an eye on the boy..."

~**End Chapter~**

Well, that's chapter 1! R&R please (new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated). I'll post the next chapter soon, as well as a new chapter to my other story, **Hidden Links**. If anyone has story requests, PM me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemies Identity

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. However, what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball (Z, GT, etc.) or any of its characters except my OC's, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 2: The Enemies Identity  
**

As Trunks was flying to Goten's house to cool down, he was so focused on his rage that he neglected to notice a shapeless figure, lurking in the shadows, studying him intently. The figure had no body to claim as its own, only a mass which blended into its surroundings and assumed the body of whomever it desired.

******~Trunks POV~ **

Maybe it's pathetic that, after to listening to my fathers comments my whole life, I _still _can't get used to hearing them, but what can I do? I try, but I just _can't_ become accustomed to complete strangers being more fatherly to me than... well, my own father. Sure, there were a couple of rare moments when my father would treat me like who I am: his _son_. But, apparently, even achieving super saiyajin at a much earlier age than my father had failed to earn me his respect. As I was thinking this over, I realized that I was almost at Goten's house. I landed and walked the rest of the way to the house, and knocked on the door. Soon enough, Chichi opened the door.

"Oh, hello Trunks." She greeted me. "Are you here to talk to Goten?"

"Hello. Yeah, I wanted to..."

"Okay, come in, but Goten needs to study soon." Chichi cut me off.

"Errr... Thanks..." I replied. Of course. Goten "has" to study. That's just like Chichi. Either way, she let me in, and I made my way up the stairs to Goten's room. When I walked into the room, where he was sitting at his desk "studying". Meaning, staring blankly at a text book.

"HEY, Goten!" I said, startling him. Goten jumped up in his chair, then turned to me.

"Jeez, Trunks, don't scare me like that!" Goten said, smiling his clueless smile. How he constantly manages to be so happy-go-lucky, I will never know...

"Just saying hello." I reply, smirking.

"You know you look creepy smirking like that. Exactly like..."

"Yeah, whatever." I cut him off quickly, frowning, eyes telling him not to pursue the subject. "I came to hang out. Not talk about... him."

"Okay, Trunks." Goten said cheerfully. I sigh. Goten may be my best friend, but sometimes he's completely clueless.

******~Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.~**

Bulma was standing in front of the door of the gravity room, blocking it, preventing Vegeta from going in to train. Vegeta, meanwhile, was losing his patience.

"Woman. Move." Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

"NO Vegeta. Not until we _talk_ about _our_ son." Bulma replied.

"What about the brat?" Vegeta asked coldy.

"About your relationship with him, obviously. His name is _Trunks_, in case you've forgotten, so don't call him _brat_." Replied Bulma.

"I will call the brat whatever I wish, woman." Now Bulma was mentally seething.

"Do you even realize how much he tries to make you care? And for what? At least in the past, you would _occasionally_ let him know that you are his father! Now, you two don't get along at all!"

"Woman, I do not wish to hear any more of this conversation." Without waiting for a reply, Vegeta roughly pushed Bulma asside and entered the gravity room.

"Why can't you just let yourself care?" Bulma asked quietly. But Vegeta had already closed the door. Feeling utterly deprived of hope, Bulma sighed, and trudged back to her lab to resume her work, thinking: Some day, he may regret him actions...**  
**

******~Outside of the Son Residence~**

The shapeless figure silently watched Trunks speaking with the clueless boy, Goten. Soon, the time for it to reveal itself would come. Conveniently for the figure, no one would immediately realize its arrival. Except maybe Trunks. For this figure happened to be a shape shifter. And Trunks was its next target.

******End Chapter**

Well, that's that! The new enemy is a shape shifter (just stating the obvious :P)... Just when will it strike? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. I won't update on the 21st and 22nd of this month due to a lack of internet/wifi/etc., but I will update soon after that. Meanwhile... R&R please! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. But what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball (Z, Gt, etc.) or any of its characters except my OCs, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

By the time the hours had stretched into an hour before noon, Trunks had become anxious to leave Goten's house. While he wasn't as angry, Goten's care free attitude wasn't helping Trunks get over his fathers words. It just served to remind him of the relationship between Goten and his father, Goku. When Chichi barged in for what seemed like the millionth time, Trunks took this as his chance to leave, and, before Chichi could tell Goten to study and shoot Trunks a meaningful glare, Trunks stood up.

"Thanks you for having me over today!" He said politely, "I know Goten has to study, so I'll be taking off now." He sent Goten an apologetic glance.

"Trunks, are you sure you don't want to stay a..." Goten started to ask, but Chichi cut in.

"Alright Trunks, I'll usher you out then!" Chichi said in an overly loud voice, and practically shoved Trunks out to the door, and outside.

"Bye, and thank you again!" Trunks yelled back.

"Yes, yes, bye Trunks!" Chichi said, already closing the door. Trunks sighed. Chichi _really_ knew how to make someone feel unwanted. He powered up a took to the air, meaning to fly around for a bit longer before heading back home. His father would probably still be enraged, especially after Trunks' explosion that morning, but at least he himself had cooled down, if only a little. Now that he was more aware of the world around him, Trunks couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, but he didn't see anyone following him. Not surprising, since his stalker had no form.

**~Shapeshifters "POV"~ **

The boy was finally alone. Soon I would make my move... but I would have to rid this world of the boy, Trunks, first... temporarily, that is. I'll allow the permanent removal to be done by much more devastating means... For now, I'll simply knock him out.

**~Trunks POV~**

I was about to turn for home, when I began to feel very peculiar. It felt like something was enveloping my body, and squeezing. Soon, I became dizzy, and landed onto the ground. I could feel my consciousness being pulled away from me, and could not find any logical reason why, nor stop it. The last thing I saw before everything went black was... myself.

**~End POV~**

The shape shifter, now an exact duplicate of Trunks, at least from first glance, watched as Trunks collapsed, a confused look in his eyes. The boy had resisted for longer than he would have expected _(The shape shifter is now male because of the body he took the form of)_, probably because of his saiyajin half. Unfortunately for the shape shifter, Trunks had seen him, and therefore, now knew of his existence. By the time Trunks regained consciousness, he would be too late to warn anyone, but the shape shifters plan would have gone over more smoothly and satisfyingly if Trunks didn't know about "him". At any rate, he would merely alert everyone that there were now two "Trunks", but no one would be able to tell them apart. Which played perfectly with the shape shifters plan.

"Soon, boy. Soon enough, you will meet your end."

**~Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.~**

Bulma was beginning to wonder about Trunks whereabouts. She knew it was probably a foolish idea, but Bulma decided to ask Vegeta whether or not he knew where Trunks was. Sighing, she walked to the gravity room, and knocked on the door. When no one opened the door after a minute, she knocked again, harder this time. After half a minute, and irritated looking Vegeta opened the chamber door.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Have you seen Trunks?"

"If I had seen the _brat_," Vegeta answered, stressing the word brat, "I would have dragged him into the chamber to train. Obviously, I have not." With that, Vegeta slammed the chamber door, which, luckily didn't break due to reinforcement built in my Bulma. Bulma had expected exactly that reply, but never the less, she _had_ tried, hadn't she? As Bulma walked back to the kitchen to start cooking lunch, she heard a door slam. She knew Vegeta was in the gravity room, so, hoping Trunks had returned she ran to where she had heard the door slam. To her relief, Bulma saw Trunks about to ascend up the stairs.

"Hello, Trunks!" Bulma chimed. "You're back!"

"Obviously." Trunks said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned, and without looking back, walked up the stairs, leaving behind a frowning Bulma.

"It's not like Trunks not to say hello... Not to mention the sarcasm..." Bulma thought. "I suppose that's not that _unusual._ But something was especially off about his eyes... They looked so... cold... maybe even evil." Bulma sighed, and, figuring she could do nothing about it for the time being, simply walked back to the kitchen to cook lunch, not noticing Trunks watching her from the top of the stairs, eyes shadowed, mouth in the form of an evil sneer.

"Interesting."

**End Chapter**

Okay, again, I won't be able to update on the 21st and the 22nd, so this is probably my last update until before those two days. Meanwhile, R&R please! PM me if you have story requests, clarification, etc. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Masquerade Begin

**Summary: ** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. But what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball (Z, Gt, etc.) or any of its characters, except my OCs, nor do I make money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 4: Let the Masquerade Begin**

**~Trunks POV~**

I'm still in darkness. I can't seem to escape. But I can sense something strange... no... something wrong occurring in the world. I have to break out!

**~"Trunks" POV~ **

These pathetic fools. The woman seems to sense that something is strange. But this man. "My" father, Vegeta, suspects nothing. Perfect. Simply perfect. Now then...

**~At Capsule Corp.~ **

Bulma was about to call Vegeta and Trunks over to have lunch when she heard something break inside of her lab. She knew that everything within her lab was placed in a secure manner, so that nothing would fall, meaning that someone was in her lab. Bulma stopped, and pressed her ear to the door of the lab. Inside, she heard nothing except the sound of moving air, a breeze. But how could there be breeze inside of an enclosed location? Slowly, cautiously, Bulma opened the door. To her shock, Trunks was standing in the middle of the laboratory, surrounded by broken glass. As far as Bulma could tell, everything on the shelves had been broken, with the contents spilled.

"... Trunks? What happened here?" Bulma asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, as you can see." Trunks said, smirking.

"What do you mean, _nothing_? My lab is destroyed, and you say _nothing_? What is up with you?" Bulma yelled. Trunks dropped the smirk, and glared at Bulma.

"I do not appreciate being yelled at." He said, deathly calm. With that, Trunks began walking out of the lab. Bulma blocked the door.

"No! You are not leaving until you explain this!" Without replying, or even pausing, Trunks pushed Bulma out of his way, his saiyajin strength causing her to fall to the floor. Normally, Bulma would have reacted differently to such an action. But this time, she was remained on the floor, mouth agape, completely shocked. Trunks had pushed her. _Trunks_! Trunks, who was always so polite, and always _protected_ her! And he had shoved her and continued walking away, without as much as looking back.

"What is wrong with him today? He's behaving like a completely different person!" Bulma whispered after Trunks had left.

**~Trunks "POV"~**

Trunks had always been able to sense when his mother was upset. And he could definitely sense her distress now. His suspicions were confirmed, something was definitely wrong. He had to get out _now_! Suddenly, a strange, white light appeared in the dark plain of the mind in which Trunks was trapped. Trunks attempted to move towards the light, but merely remained in the same place no matter how many steps he took. Since movement had failed, and he knew not how long the light would last, Trunks reached for the it in an act of desperation. He hadn't expected it to work. But as the light enveloped him, he realized that it had. Trunks had awakened.

**~"Trunks" POV~**

What I was searching for, I had not found in Bulma's lab. She must have hidden it in a different location. Perhaps I should have put up a better imitation of Trunks. Now his mother would definitely know that something is up. I suppose I'll just leave this wretched house to avoid further confrontation. I walked to the "main" door of the house. As I was about to walk out, the door was opened by someone else from the outside, and before I processed this, I was thrown to the ground. The attack was not particularly damaging, so I calmly stood up, and smirked when I discovered the identity of my attacker.

~**Trunks POV~**

He had the nerve to smirk at me. This creature knocks me out, steals my body, gets floored by me, and still has the nerve to smirk.

"Well, well, well, look who woke up from his nap." He sneered. Just then, my mother walked in, probably to investigate the source of the commotion in this room. I was about to tell her to stay back, but the creature spoke once again.

"In that case... let the masquerade begin."

**End Chapter**

This was written while I was on an airplane, so please R&R if you catch any mistakes, want a change, clarification, etc.! Actually... R&R either way :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Which Trunks, Whose Betrayal?

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time decides to masquerade as Trunks. What happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball (Gt, Z, etc.) or any of its characters except my OCs, nor do I make any money off of my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 5: Which "Trunks", Whose Mistake?**

**~At Capsule Corp.~**

Bulma was standing in a door way,baffled, staring at them... or at him, her son. Or was it her son? In front of her were two Trunks, identical from the outside, although, from what she had experienced today, completely different in their behavior. Bulma felt guilty for it, but she couldn't tell which of these two was _her_ son. She had heard the "Trunks" closer to her say something, but she couldn't make out the words... Maybe it was her Trunks, warning her about the other? "Yes... the one that talked, that must be my son." Bulma thought. "I have to go get Vegeta, before this imposter destroys something more vital than my laboratory!" With that, Bulma ran off to the gravity room, incorrectly guessing the identity of her son.

**~Trunks POV~**

My mother ran out of the room, but not before seemingly glaring at me. Crap. She must think that _I'm_ the imposter, and this creature in front of me is... me.

"Great..." I sigh, then more loudly, say, "And what exactly are you planning to achieve?"

"Oh my, curious now, aren't we? You know, they do say that curiosity killed the cat." Sneers the imposter. "Honestly. Why would I tell _you_ of my plans?"

"Dunno. Why would you?" I reply, equally sarcastic.

"Your fate is sealed." The last word faded out as the imposter dissipated into the air. I attempted to sense its Ki, only to discover... nothing. It was then, that my mother dragged my father into the room. When she noticed the lack of the imposter, she proved my suspicions of her deciding that _I_ was the imposter.

"Where is my son?" She yelled at me.

"Mother... I'm Trunks. Your son. The other 'Trunks' was the imposter."

"Who are you trying to fool? I know my son when I see him. Now _where is he_?" Ironic, considering she's making the mistake she just claimed she can't make. My father was still standing behind her, looking mildly amused.

"Why did you call me here, woman? Do you wish _it_ gone?" He says, stressing the word it, and leaving me crest fallen. I didn't expect him to realize that I'm the real Trunks, but... well, let's just say hope can be a painful thing. Before I realized what was happening, my father had punched outside, through the door. I scrambled to my feet, and saw that my father was about to attack me again. To avoid the next hit, I took to the air, and headed for an unpopulated area. This is a fight I don't want, but I still have to think of the damage that would be done if my father were to fight me here. I sense my fathers Ki, but he's no longer alone. Goten, Gohan, and Goku are now with him as well. Lovely. Who else would like to join the masquerade? I brushed this thought off, and instead pondered over how I would convince everyone that _I_ am Trunks. Maybe Goten would recognize me? No... My mother and father definitely didn't... and even if he did, who would believe him? Gohan and Goku are out of the question... I saw my destination come into sight, and made my choice. I would do no more than evade, and refuse to fight back. That's the only possible solution. If I failed... I would die...

**~At Capsule Corp.~**

Bulma felt that something was wrong. What if she had... no, she couldn't have, right? She couldn't have neglected to recognize her son... could she? Bulma's mind spun, filled with questions such as these. "What if I just sent my son to his death? What am I going to do?" She thought. After a while longer, Bulma made up her mind. She walked outside, used a capsule for an air ship, and flew off in the direction where she had seen... one of the "Trunks" fly. She saw the smoke, and it guided her to the scene of the battle. But when she arrived, even to Bulma, it was evident that she was a few seconds too late. She knew now. She was positive that the one she had named imposter was the real Trunks. She didn't need to feel his falling life force to know that.

**~Trunks POV~ **

I tried. I really did. I evaded all of his attacks, except one. The Final Shine attack of my father. I saw it coming, and I already knew it would nail me. My fathers most powerful attack. My father would be my death. My father... The attack hit, and after that, all was pain.

_I this I'm falling..._

_Can't tell... too much pain..._

_Was that a scream?_

_Or do I hear laughter?_

_Maybe I'm going mad..._

_No... just dying..._

_So much pain... will it ever stop?_

_Betrayal... my father... the reason I'm alive... was my death..._

When the darkness finally came, I welcomed it with open arms. And I never wanted to go back.

**~End POV~**

They all watched the "imposter" fall from the smoke of Vegeta's Final Shine attack, unrecognizable, completely covered in blood. Then, all of them realized that it was _Trunks_ life force that was falling. _Trunks_, and only Trunks. Laughter suddenly erupted from behind them, and they saw... Trunks? Vegeta still looked unemotional, refusing to believe that he had just killed his son. But then the actual imposter, laughing, turned to him, and said:

"You idiot! You just killed your own son!" He said between fits of laughter. "Great father, you are! Number _last_ in the universe!" Everyone processed what "Trunks" had said, and that spurred them to run to the side of the actual Trunks. His eyes were open. They were a bright blue, and filled with pain and betrayal. He took one last labored, shallow breath. Bulma was crying. The imposter was laughing. Trunks was gone. And he had been killed... by his own father.

**End Chapter**

I apologize for the delay in publishing the chapter, but I won't offer excuses. Anyway, I'll publish the next one more quickly than this one, but meanwhile, R&R please! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Redemption

**Summary**: A new rears its ugly head, but this time decides to masquerade as Trunks. What happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball (Z, Gt, etc.) or any of its characters except my OCs, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 6: Redemption**

_ "Father, It's me Trunks!"_The words echoed in his head, over and over, in an endless cycle. "_You're making a mistake!" _He hadn't believed him. Vegeta was no longer aware of his surroundings. The memory... the one of the battle, was flashing inside of his head.

_ "I know I'm not being convincing... but father, please stop! I'm your son! The imposter is still out there!" _Trunks had said, dodging punches, kicks, and Ki blasts that increased in precision and intensity with every attack. _"Father! You're fighting the wrong person! The imposter could be hurting mo..."_

_ "You were despicable before. But now you've gone too far. Never. Never speak of my woman as though she is your mother." _With those words, Vegeta transformed into a super saiyajin. "_Do you really think I'm going to believe you? You underestimate me. And that will be your downfall." _His attacks continued to intensify, and he continued to ignore Trunks' pleas. Until, finally, he had used it... That attack...

Vegeta was abruptly snapped back to the real world when his head snapped back, and he heard someone screaming at him. Focusing his eyes, Vegeta saw Goten standing before his, fist raised, having just punched him.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? You killed him! You killed him and you just stand here like _nothing_ happened? He's. Your. _Son_! Haven't you got something to say? Well?" When Vegeta didn't answer, the Goten's last nerve popped. He couldn't act careless any longer. This was the death of his _best friend_ they were discussing here. Letting out a anguished sort of sound, Goten once again threw his fist at Vegeta. This time, however, he was held back by Gohan and Goku, who had, meanwhile, been fighting the actual imposter, so far, to no avail. Goten began thrashing.

"Let. Me. GO!" Goten managed to yell.

"Goten. This isn't the time to resolve this. We have to take care of the imposter." Goku said, stern, for once. Eventually, Goten calmed down, mostly because he saw the imposter in the background, and wanted wipe the smirk off of his face. When Goku and Gohan let go, Goten threw one last glare at Vegeta, who was still standing off to the side, staring blankly at the ground, and took off towards the imposter, followed by Gohan and Goku. Vegeta, mean while, was back in the dark landscape of his thoughts.

"It's my fault. I didn't believe him. I failed to recognize my son... Where is the woman? Did she leave yet? Oh... right... she left with... him... after Kakarot and his brats started fighting the imposter... The imposter. He's the one who planned this. It's his fault as much as it is mine. He will PAY for what he did to my son!" Vegeta broke out of his thoughts as he let out a long, anguished cry, raising his power as high as it could possible go. He took to the air, screaming, "Out of my way!" To Kakarot and his brats.

When none of them moved away from the imposter, Vegeta simply punched the closest person to him out of his way: Goku. Finally, Goku understood that this was Vegeta's fight, and that he wouldn't let anyone interfere.

"Gohan! Goten! Move away!" Both his sons followed the command, although they looked confused, glancing between Goku and Vegeta.

"You will pay for what you did to my son!" Vegeta screamed at the shape shifter.

"What I did? You mean what you did, right? How you murdered your own son?" The shape shifter said, smirking. However, when he looked into Vegeta's eyes, filled with fire and determination, the smirk spontaneously disappeared. Instead, a look of fear filled his eyes, further motivating Vegeta. The imposter was no match for Vegeta. He didn't manage to evade a single attack. Eventually, he didn't have enough power left to even try. The shape shifter began falling from the sky, but never made it to the ground.

"Final. Shine. Attack!" Vegeta screamed, releasing the most powerful Final Shine attack he had ever concocted. It an explosion of smoke, the imposter was gone, with no sign that he had ever existed. When he was positive that the imposter was gone, without saying a word to Goku, Gohan, or Goten, Vegeta took off for Capsule Corp., to where Bulma had taken his son. He never looked back, and he didn't care. Not a single thought was in his head, except the wild need to see his son. He vowed that he would bring Trunks back. This time... He would make things different. Vegeta had already made the same mistake numerous times. He couldn't allow himself to make it again.

**End Chapter**

Yeah. I know I said this one would be added faster. But it wasn't (obviously) and I can't change that now. Anyway, if you need clarification, have suggestions, requests, or anything like that, PM me. Meanwhile, R&R please! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: False Perfection

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. What happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive Vegeta for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball (Z, Gt, etc.) or any of its characters, except my OCs, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 7: False Perfection**

**~Trunks POV~**

Whoever said that heaven is perfect: no pain, no fear, no... anything except happiness, really. What do they know? They've got no idea how wrong they are. Maybe, for some people, it is true. Just not for me. Not after being murdered by my own father. The battle was flashing before my eyes in an endless cycle, and closing my eyes didn't help. The images simply became more vivid. If I could forget that... I wish I could... Maybe then this place wouldn't be so bad. I looked up from the "perfect" landscape around me, at the pink sky above me. Yes... If only I could forget...

**~End POV~**

Vegeta arrived to Capsule Corp. Where Bulma had taken his son. As he reached the door behind which he sensed his womans Ki, Vegeta, for once hesitated. What would he find behind this door? He dreaded finding out. He sighed, and, figuring that it was unavoidable either way, forced himself to open the door. Immediately, a wave of guilt washed over him. Inside, Trunks was on a bed, with Bulma standing over him, clutching a cloth she had been using to try to clean the blood off of Trunks in her hands, and sobbing. She didn't notice Vegeta until he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp and whirl around.

"V-Vegeta..." She whispered, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "Who did this? Who did this to him?" Bulma looked up, and saw the guilt in her husbands eyes. In that instant, she knew what had happened.

"No... No, no, no... Vegeta... Please... please tell me I'm wrong... Please tell me you didn't do this..." Vegeta didn't reply. "Vegeta... why aren't you saying anything? Vegeta!" He turned his head away. Once again, Bulma broke into tears, but this time they were tears of both anguish and anger. "It _was_ you, wasn't it! How could you! How could you do this to our son! Aren't you going to say something!" Bulma wailed, beating her fists uselessly against Vegeta's chest. Vegeta seemed to ponder over something, and then replied.

"Woman. You take care of the... boy. I will collect the dragonballs." Vegeta then proceeded to walk out of the room, before Bulma had a chance to yell at him for calling Trunks a boy again. When he had gone, Bulma realized he was right. She needed to take care of Trunks. After all, he wouldn't want to wake up covered in blood, would he? She sighed, and resumed cleaning the blood off of Trunks, crying silently the whole time. The only thought that kept her sane was that Trunks was gone now, but he would be back soon. She worried though... What would Trunks be like when he woke up? He had been killed by his father... There was no telling what kind of damage that could do to a person...

**1 Day Later...**

Vegeta had collected all of the Dragon Balls, faster than anyone ever had before. Now, they were in front of Capsule Corp, giving off their strange, pulsing glow. Bulma and Vegeta both stood a few meters away from the Dragon Balls, with Trunks on the ground in front of them.

"Vegeta. You summon him. You're the one who has to fix this." Bulma said. She had stopped crying, for the sake of her son. Vegeta only nodded, and thought over the phrasing of the wish. Even one small slip could lead to catastrophe. He and Bulma had decided to make only one wish before allowing the Dragon Balls to be scattered again.

"Arise, Eternal dragon." The moment Vegeta spoke those words, the Dragon Balls pulsed one last time before glowing brightly, and releasing a thick, snake-like beam of light, which took the form of a dragon. Shenron.

"Your wish is my command." Shenron says, in his usual deep voice.

"Eternal dragon, revive the Trunks Vegeta Briefs, son of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs." Shenrons eyes glowed red.

"Your wish has been granted." When she heard those words, Bulma completely forgot about the dragon, and turned her attention to Trunks. Vegeta quickly told the dragon that nothing else was needed from him, and went to Trunks side as the dragon balls scattered. All of Trunks wounds had been healed, and he was breathing. Then, he tensed up, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled, wrapping him with a hug as he sat up. Vegeta stayed to the side, not knowing what to do or say to his son. He noticed, however, that he was frowning, and didn't hug Bulma back. Bulma seemed to realize this, and she released her son. Bulma and Vegeta would never forget what he said next.

"Why did you have to bring me back?"

**End chapter**

My apologies for taking a while to update, but I'll probably only be updating on Fridays and weekends now. Just letting those of you who care know. R&R please! Any suggestions or requests are highly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8: Wasted Trust

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. What happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive Vegeta for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball (Z, Gt, etc.) or any of its characters, except my OCs, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 8: Wasted Trust**

**~Trunks POV~**

_"Why should I believe you?" He laughs in my face, smirking. When he misses again, he visually snaps, and I know that my pleas are futile. But I always have been stubborn, so I keep trying anyway. My mistake. The begging only infuriates him further. I know this as the blast, brighter than anything, begins to engulf me, and I wonder why I don't feel pain._

I snap up in bed, and realize that I had been sweating in my sleep.

"So it was a dream..." I mumble to myself. "A nightmare that came true." Vaguely, I wonder why I'm in a bed, in my old room, before remembering that, for reasons I couldn't comprehend my mother and... father brought me back. Father... can I even call him that anymore? I don't feel like myself. I suppose that makes sense. Who would be the same after being murdered by their father? Deciding that it would be better than staring at the ceiling, I decide to go for a fly. Ascending into the air from the small balcony that protrudes from my room, I realize that there is a dark, heavy weight in my chest. I feel chained. Chained by guilt and betrayal, and locked in a cage of hatred that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. And I have no idea how to break out.

**~At Capsule Corp.~**

Vegeta could feel the his sons Ki flying away from his room, but decided not to follow him. What would he say? Vegeta felt a guilt unlike any he had ever felt before. What _could _he say that wouldn't make things even worse than they were already. He hadn't trusted Trunks. Why would Trunks ever trust him again? After he had said those words...

_"Why did you have to bring me back?"_

Those words... they continued to echo in Vegeta's mind even now, and he was sure that his woman heard them in her dreams. After all, they were the only words that they had heard from their son after he was revived. After that, while he didn't lock himself away physically, mentally, he did. Trunks had kept his eyes blank, and his movements robotic for the rest of the day, not acknowledging anything that was said to him, even when Bulma pleaded with him, begging him to at least drink something. Vegeta couldn't blame him of course. After all, both he and Bulma hadn't recognized their own son. So, naturally, he hadn't said a single word to his son since his return.

**~The Next Day, Trunks POV~**

My chains and memories may be keeping my mind separated from the world, but when I woke up the next morning, I realized that they obviously had no effect on my physical self. I had returned late at night, and judging by the lighting in my room, it was about noon. Well, not only lighting. My stomach was growling like a beast. Since I was alive now, I would have to eat. Doesn't mean everything's the same. I quickly get dressed in the first clothes I can grab, not knowing what I had grabbed, and not caring. What's the difference? Certainly my parents wouldn't care what I looked like. They wouldn't recognize me either way. They had already proved that. I quickly make my way down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't have to confront anyone. Any hope I had for that is quickly blown away, because I hear voices downstairs.

"... woken up yet?"

"I don't think so..."

"Hope he does soon. I mean... wait, I think I just heard something."

A stair I had stepped on had creaked. Crap. I had identified the voices: Goten and ChiChi had showed up, and were talking to my mother. They were the last people I wanted to see, but my stomach growled, giving me away, so I sighed, realizing I had no choice but to continue my descent down the stairs. The moment I was down, a voice greeted me.

"Trunks!" Goten greeted me. "Welcome back!" He smiles at me, but the smile is strained, and I can see sympathy and worry in his eyes. The look is mirrored by both Chichi and my mother. I don't need their sympathy. Besides, since when does Chichi care? She's the own who always made me feel like a waste of a life. My frown deepens, and I freeze up as Goten hugs me. He feels this, and lets go.

"Trunks?" This time, he doesn't bother with the smile. I know that he hadn't done anything wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to trust him, and I felt that my voice would betray how exposed I felt, so I silently walk to the kitchen to see if I could find anything to satisfy my saiyajin stomach. I tense immediately when I step into the kitched. _He's_ there. My father. The source of my life. The cause of my death. The source of the undounded trust and ever lasting respect that had been my demise. And he didn't say a word.

**End Chapter**

So, that's chapter 8. I will be publishing a new story sometime soon, called: _Terms of Resentment, _so if anyone has more requests, you're going to have to wait until I complete one of my stories before I write any new ones. Meanwhile R&R please! Reviews will help me improve the story, and be able to post longer chapters, with more content. Thank you for those of you who are supporting this story!


	9. Chapter 9: Chains of Heart

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. However, what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball (Z, GT, etc.) or any of its characters except my OC's, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 9: Chains of Heart**

**~Trunks POV~**

Why do I feel so confused? Shouldn't I be angry? What exactly is it that I want from him? All these thoughts, along with many others, ran through my head simultaneously as I watched my father, who still hadn't said anything since I was revived. He knows I'm here. I saw him tense when I stepped into the kitchen. Why won't he turn? I open my mouth to say something, but honestly, I don't know what to say, so I close it. I don't understand why he's ignoring me. Shouldn't I be the one ignoring him? That thought sparks anger in me. He fails to recognize me, he murders me, and now he ignores me. What kind of father is he? Suddenly, I feel like attacking him. See if he ignores me then. Before I can do anything, my mother walks into the kitchen, and the anger dies out when I see her sad gaze, leaving behind a cold, twisted feeling of betrayal. My father still hadn't turned. I'm trying to forgive him. Honestly, I am, but I can't, and he's not helping.

"Trunks, are you hungry?" my mother asks, faking cheerfulness.

"Yeah." I reply, although my first impulse was to simply nod. My mother may have mistaken my identity, but at least she seemed to be sorry for it... unlike my father. Then, I realize that he had managed to slip silently out of the kitchen when I had turned away. Forgive him? No way. There's no way I'm even going to try now. I turn back to watch my mother cooking. I don't care what she's cooking. Before, I would have, but I don't care about food anymore. I walk out of the kitchen, and almost crash into Goten, who was about to walk in. He's obviously trying to be the same as usual, but I can still see the pity in his eyes.

"Trunks, you wanna do something?" He asks. I'm getting tired of people asking me things. Trunks do you want this, Trunks do you want that? Can't they see that I don't care? I only shrug, not really knowing how else to reply.

"I'm sor..." Goten starts to say, but I cut him off sharply.

"I do not need your pity, or that of anyone else." I say, quietly, and perfectly calm. Exactly like my father would. Not good. Before, I would have been thrilled to be like my father. Not anymore. Never again. Goten is now quiet, and obviously has no idea what to say, which suits me just fine. I don't need words. Words are just an annoying, unproductive noise that can fail to tell someone the simplest of messages. Words had failed me, hadn't they? Then, Chichi walks in. Why had she, of all people, even bothered to come? For once, she's quiet, and not psyching out over something useless, like she normally does. Just like everybody else, she has nothing useful to say, so she walks past me and Goten into the kitchen, probably to talk to my mother. Assorted odors have begun to seep out of the kitchen, meaning that my mother was almost done cooking whatever it was she was cooking.

"Smells good, huh?" says Goten. He sounds genuinely happy this time. Good. I don't need to see any fake emotions. Fake emotions are the same as lies, and lies lead to distrust. I already distrust everyone too much, and the fake happiness was making it worse.

"Yeah, it does." I say, managing a small smile. My mother walks out of the kitchen, carrying food and plates, Chichi following her with more of the same. Mother had obviously cooked enough to feed several people, including saiyajins. Several saiyajins. Suddenly, I dread the meal. Would my father show up at the table? Surely he would. He never misses a meal, no matter what he's doing. Mentally sighing, I walk over to the table with Goten, and sit down at the table at my usual spot. My mother, Goten, and Chichi all sit as well, mother serving everybody, including a plate in front of an empty chair- the chair where my father would normally sit. So he _will _be coming. It's just a matter of how quickly the scent of food reaches him, wherever he is. Then, I notice a figure advancing towards the table from the dark hallway that leads to the Gravity Room. He's here.

**~End Chapter~**

Took a while to update- sorry about that, but I've got a two week break coming up, so I'll update more during that. R&R please! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Rough Waters

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. However, what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball (Z, GT, etc.) or any of its characters except my OC's, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 10: Rough Waters**

**~At Capsule Corp.~**

Vegeta sat at the table, pretending to be oblivious to the varied looks shot at him from around the table. Trunks, although tense, appeared to be completely ignoring him, instead digging into his plate. This was the only part that bothered him, although Vegeta couldn't quite explain why. Eventually, everyone took to their own plates, Trunks and Goten finishing first, thanking Bulma, and excusing themselves from the table. Yet again, Vegeta was hit with a wave of remorse, which he managed to hide, at least from the outside. Trunks had obviously left the table quickly because of Vegeta. Normally, he wouldn't leave that quickly, let alone neglect to join into any conversation.

******~Trunks POV~**

"Goten, why are you following me?"

"We've gotta talk, Trunks."

"What about? If you're going to pity me again, spare me. I don't need pity."

"That's not it Trunks."

"Well, what then?"

"I know you're... upset... with Vegeta-san, but..." Trunks cuts Goten off.

"Upset? Isn't that a bit of an understatement?"

"Okay, fine! Thats not the point! I'm pissed off at him too, but you've gotta try to forgive him!"

"You think I'm not trying, Goten? He murdered me! What do you expect me to do? Go up to him on the next day, and say 'Oh, it's okay dad! I totally forgive you for killing me!'" Trunks said, his tone reeking with sarcasm.

"I know, okay?" Goten sighs. "I don't expect you to forgive him on the next day..."

"Okay, so why are you asking me to?" Trunks retorted. "You know what, Goten? This conversation is going nowhere. Just leave me alone."

"Come on Trunks! Don't be like that!"

"Oh, that's right. That's your job, right? Being like that? It's not like your dad ever murdered you."

"At least your father was there most of your life!" Goten said, not realizing his mistake.

"You call that 'being there'? He ignored me my whole life! At least when your dad's here, it's obvious how much he cares! You've gotten more attention from your dad in one day than I've gotten in my whole life. Until he killed me."

"What about that time he hugged you? When he fought Majin Buu?"

"Oh, impressive. One hug. For my whole life. Yeah, definitely the type of attention a father should give." With that, Trunks turned, having enough of the conversation. "Later, Goten."

"Later..." Goten sighs, deciding to let Trunks cool down before talking to him again. Besides, if he was telling Trunks to forgive Vegeta, he had better forgive him as well. After all, he wasn't the one killed by Vegeta. He sighed. Just how long would it take for things to return to normal?

**End Chapter**

**Could that be considered an argument? I think so, but R&R to let me know and give me suggestions! Thanks for reading! Till next time. **


	11. Chapter 11: What'll it Take

**Summary:** A new enemy once again rears its ugly head, but this time it decides to masquerade as Trunks. However, what happens when Vegeta kills the "imposter" not knowing that he is indeed his son, the "Real" Trunks? Can Trunks ever forgive his father for making such a terrible mistake?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball (Z, GT, etc.) or any of its characters except my OC's, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**A Tremendous Betrayal**

**Chapter 11: What'll it Take?**

**~With Goten~**

"Damn it!" Goten cursed, slamming shut the text book his mother was currently forcing him to study. "How am I supposed to focus on this? I can't even..." He trailed off, realizing that the door to his room had opened, revealing Gohan, leaning against the door frame with a concerned look on his face.

"Can't even... what?" He asked, frowning slightly. Somehow, the frown further enraged Goten.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Goten yelled, sharply standing up, sending his chair flying back. "What's it matter to you?"

"I'm your brother..." Gohan sighed, and took a small step into the room. "Listen, I understand you're upset over... well, you know what, but this isn't helping anybody. You've got to..." He started to say, but was cut off by Goten.

"Stop trying to be a freakin' psychiatrist! You're not helping anyone either! One of your stupid books probably says that conversations like this help, but obviously they don't! Thought a 'scholar' like you could figure that out!" Goten yelled, the last phrase filled with a sarcasm. "I've got to what, Gohan? Be there for Trunks? Get him to forgive Vegeta? Well I've been trying! You ever try talking to someone who was murdered by his own father? He completely ignores me now!" He continued, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"This isn't like you, Goten... See, the reason you can't help Trunks... It's not just that Trunks is ahh... having a... difficult time accepting help. It's also the fact that you can't help yourself." Gohan replied, remaining completely calm."

"Can't help... myself?" Goten half-whispered, sitting down, forgetting that his chair had flown back when he stood up. In result, he fell straight down to the ground. Looking shocked, Goten's gaze shifted between the ground and his chair, which had crashed into a wall on the opposite side of the room. Finally, he lifted his gaze to Gohan, who's shoulders were shaking in attempt to conceal his laughter. When he realized that Goten was staring at him, Gohan cracked, laughter seeping out between his pinched lips.

Goten pouted, and said:

"It's not funny...", coaxing Gohan to start full-out laughing, no longer able to conceal it at all. After watching his brother for a few seconds, Goten, unable to help it, joined his brother, laughing at his own plight.

"I'll call up Bulma later today." Goten finally managed to say after about five minutes, only to break out laughing again. Moments like this were one reason he loved having Gohan as his brother.

******~Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.~**

"Trunks, are you coming grocery shopping with me?" Bulma asked her son, quietly knocking on the door of his room (which was open, she just knocked to get his attention).

"No, I'll pass." Trunks said, intently studying a shelf of books to avoid meeting his mothers gaze.

"You haven't gone anywhere ever since... umm, in a while now. It would do you good to get out for a bit..." Bulma argued.

"Do me good? What would I possibly need that for?" Trunks replied, rolling his eyes. This, at least, provided Bulma with some relief. Her reasoning was that if Trunks sarcasm was coming back, he was improving.

"Listen Trunks, you will come with me or..."

"Or what? _He_ will punish me? Maybe kill me again?" Trunks retorted.

"You don't have to push your life, and everybody in it away because of that!"

"You're saying that like it's no big deal to be murdered by your father." He replied, hotly meeting his mothers gaze.

"Well you're alive now! You've got to forgive him at some point, and get back to your life!"

"Forgive him? He hasn't talked to me once since he killed me! He's been ignoring me, like nothing happened! What kind of father does that?"

"Your father's like that with everyone! Get used to it!"

"Why should I have to get used to that?"

"Well... because..."

"See, even you can't think of a reason!"

"Fine, so I can't! How about you give me a reason as to why you're pushing away anyone who tries to talk to you!"

"Easy! Because no one recognized me! I would have at least expected everyone to be able to distinguish my Ki from that of someone elses! Apparently, no one even bothered to check who it was they were trying to get rid of!"

"You're right about that..." Bulma said, her anger fading. "I'll talk to your father... I understand that it's not easy, but please. Just... try to forgive him. He really didn't know..." Bulma shook her head, turned, and walked out of the room, leaving Trunks to his thoughts.

_Forgive him? _He thought._ I've been trying... right? Just what does one do to forgive his father for murdering him? What will it take for me to forgive him?_

******End Chapter**

**I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to update. I was aiming to lengthen this chapter, but unfortunately, some irritating circumstances cut me off mid-chapter, so I'll just write a double-chapter next time. Thank you, to all of you who haven't abandoned this story! While you wait for updates, R&R please! Let me know if there are any mistakes I missed!**


End file.
